custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Element
Elemental Powers are special powers known to be wielded by a number of species across the multiverse. There is no official definition for an Elemental power. However, many agree that to make an ability an Element, it must fulfill two prerequisites: A being must have been seen to wield it as a natural power (except for Shadow, Time and Life) and for it to be a central force of nature. Elements and Powers Primary Elements Multiple species wield these elements, and they are the most commonly found across the multiverse. *Fire *Air *Earth *Water *Stone *Ice Secondary Elements These elements are not as common as the six basic elements, but are still wielded by multiple species, including Matoran and possibly Makuta. Some of these elemental powers are artificially generated or fusions between elements, but are still fairly common. In addition, every being has a small natural balance of Light and Shadow, which is connected to that character's moral alignment (though a few have an unnatural imbalance, created by intentionally purging either Light or Shadow from their minds). Only a few can wield such Elements without deliberately creating such an imbalance: Av-Matoran and Toa of Light can access Light powers, while Makuta could use Shadow powers even before they rejected their Light. Also, Light is intertwined with the other Elements; if a being loses their Light then they will lose their natural Element as well, gaining Shadow in its place. It is possible, however, that the change may be so sudden that the brain is not capable of reacting to it, and the original element is kept. This happens in extremely rare situations. *Acid *Atomics *Blood *Cloud *Demonic *Distance *Fusion *Glass *Gravity *Insect Control *Iron *Jungle (Also known as Plantlife and the Green) *Kinetics *Light *Lightning *Magma *Magnetism *Moonlight *Mud *Plasma *Psionics *Psychometrics *Protodermis *Rubber *Sand *Shadow *Smoke *Sonics *Supremacy *The Prime *Wisdom *Wood *Vacuum *Valour *Velocity *Virals Legendary Elements These Elements are incredibly powerful, and represent fundamental forces in the universe. Each of these elements has a corresponding Legendary Kanohi. If one of their Legendary Kanohi is destroyed, so will the fundamental force, causing chaos through the universe. *Chaos *Death *Divinity *Dream *Energy *Infinity *Life *Order *Space *Soul *Space-Time *Spirit *Time *Alchemy *Creation Combination Elements A combination element is an element that isn't really an element: it's title given to a combination of two or more elements. If any being has control over one of the combination, their element is considered the name of the combination. *Storms - lightning, air, water, sonics *Electromagnetics - lightning, light, magnetism *Nature - storms, The Green *Twilight - light, shadow *Snow - ice, water Combined Attacks Certain elements when used with others create combined attacks, or a new substance . Here are some of these combinations: *'Fire and Air': This combination can create glass, if sand is present. *'Air and Water': Can be used to summon a thunderstorm. *'Fire and Ice': Able to create an instant seal. *'Fire and Stone/Earth': Able to create lava. *'Fire and Rubber': Creates burned rubber, or melted rubber plus a bad smell and unclean air. *'Air and Fire': Creates a deadly firestorm, if the power of Wind is used. Also applicable with Nature. *'Nature and Ice': Creates rain of icicles. Rain is able to be steered also. *'Moonlight and Light': Creates hot, powerful energy, known as Dusk energy. Toa Combined Attacks The following combined attack can only be performed by Toa. *'Any six elements': Creates a Toa Seal of solid Protodermis. **Note that Light and Shadow cannot be combined to create a seal as their powers cancel each other out. Skakdi Attacks Skakdi can only use their elemental powers individually if they have a weapon that can channel it, such as Thok's Ice Gun, Hakann's Lava Launcher, and Vezok's Water Harpoon. Skakdi Combined Attacks The following combined attack has only been seen performed by Skakdi: *'Fire and Stone': Creates a creature composed of both. Category:Elements Category:Content